


A Glass of Water vs a Blueberry Smoothy

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [29]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Finally, Lucas figures it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas talks about his feeling with Zay and Katy. In the process he finally realizes he might just want a blueberry smoothy instead of a tall glass of water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass of Water vs a Blueberry Smoothy

“Man, why are you doing this to yourself?” Zay asks as he sits beside Lucas, who is staring off into space. Well, not really off into the distance, he’s looking at the couches across the cafe. Riley and Maya are arguing about homework and Farkle is presiding over the match with a not-so-bias stance.

“Doing what?” Lucas turns to his friend, scribbling something in his notebook. 

Zay chuckles. “Man, I mean with Riley and Maya. You’re gonna have to pick one.” He taps his pencil on the counter. “Before you break either them or yourself.”

“I don’t understand why everyone is making me choose.” His hand slams down on the table. “It’s not like I can snap my fingers–”

“You boys okay?” Katy Hart interrupts Lucas, giving both boys a look. “Need anything?”

“I think my boy here would like a tall glass of water,” He chuckles. “Or maybe a blueberry smoothie.” He ignores Lucas’ glare and continues. “What’ll it be? He can’t decide.”

“Why do I think you’re not talking about the drinks?” Katy smiles at them.

Lucas turns to her. Katy had always had a calm demeanor and he actually felt like he was able to talk to her about anything. “Zay thinks I need to decide between Riley and Maya.” He sends her a pleading look and she just smiles kindly at him. “It’s not like I can decide at the tip of hat.” 

“Oh, honey,” Katy says, putting a hand over his. “I know it’s hard to hash out your feelings, but Zay is just lookin’ out for you.” She smiles. “And I think you know in your heart of hearts what you feel. You’re just too scared.”

“Dude, I’m just tryin’ to help you,” Zay adds to Katy’s words, clapping Lucas on the back. “Sometimes talking about it out loud helps you figure it out.”

The Texan nods and rubs the back on his neck. “Well, I _know_ I don’t like Maya like I do Riley.” He blushes and turns to Katy, who is watching him with warm eyes. “But I don’t love Riley like I do Maya.” His eyes widen. “I love Maya.” He lets out a breathless chuckle. “I _love_ Maya.”

“See, man, isn’t it easy when you just talk about it.” Zay slaps him on the back. “Now you know how you feel about each of them.” He smiles. “I knew you were in love with the blonde beauty since you called me and told me about her.”

Katy chuckles and rubs Lucas’ arm, trying to comfort the startled teen. “Now that you know this, what are you going to do with the information?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a HUGE headcannon that Katy is to Lucas what Topanga is to Maya. Not like she’s his other mother, like Topanga is to Maya, but she is someone he goes to for advice and help when he doesn’t feel comfortable talking to his own mother.


End file.
